Sing to Me, the Songs of Heaven
by springblossoms1993
Summary: Christine Daae is in love with a Angel, but not in the same way he loves her. He lusts for her being, desires her affections, and dreams of her love. Christine thinks of him as a guardian, and a protector-but when her childhood sweet heart comes back into her life, Christine is going to see how much of a devil her Angel truely is.
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell down in large fluffy flakes. The wind blew harshly, and the sky was gray, gray like Christine's eyes. A deep gray that suggested mellowness, with a hint of sadness, but never a storm. She wrapped her scarf more tightly around her thin neck, and pulled her hat farther down to cover her ears. She wanted more than anything to be warm, cozy next to a blazing fire with a cup of hot chocolate, but instead she was on her way back to the Opera House to sing. Not to sing publicly of course, but to be coached. Her instructor says that her voice has much potential, but he also has be saying that since she was 8 years old.

Mr. Richelieu saw the frail girl climbing up the steps, trying not to let the wind push her over. When she finally made it up he held the door for her.

"Christine, you don't look well. You should go back home and get some sleep." He said as the teenager removed her scarf and hat.

"Oh thank you for your concern sir, but sleep doesn't cure my well being, only music does." She gave him a small smile, and wished him a good day. When she walked away Mr. Richelieu shook his head, and thought about how she was the sweetest, but quirkiest girl he had ever met.

Christine made her way past the stage, and past the box office. She past the old dormitories, and the new workshop. She made her way to the old door that lead to less-than-safe looking stairs, and made her way to the cellar. The cellar that hasn't been touched for over 300 years.

It was an odd place for vocal lessons, but every year she saw an improvement in her voice, and she could never skip out on a meeting with an angel.

"Christine, you are late." The soft, enchanting male voice boomed all around her. She sat down her belongings on the floor.

"I know, I'm sorry, but the weather is so treacherous. I-I made here as fast as I could. Please don't be mad Angel, I will never be late again." A chuckle came from the Angel's voice as he listened to her apology.

"How many times have you promised me that over the years Christine? And you should know dearest one that I could never be mad at you, not even for a moment."

Christine smiled. Even though she has never seen her tutor, she is very fond of him. He has been there through her toughest moments, especially those moments that involved the death of her father. It was her father that brought the Angel of Music to her after he passed away when she was 7 years old, and it has only been the Angel who understands and empathizes with her loneliness. She would be lost with out him.

"Christine, are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Of course I am, I am always ready to sing for you Angel."

The young beauty had been gone for almost an hour, but Erik kept staring at the spot she stood. He could still smell her vanilla scented perfume, and saw her there smiling at him. This ghostly image of Christine was not afraid of his hideous disfigurement, but warmly accepted him and loved him. She giggled when he toyed with her long brown curly hair, and he couldn't help but giggle back. She was his everything, his very reason for being here.

"Still using our imagination I see." The vision of Christine vanished, and Erik fumed with embarrassment, and anger whipped around to see who dared to interrupt his fantasy. The lean and stern Mrs. Giry stood at his doorway, her hair wrapped in its usual intricate braids, and a smile plastered across her face.

"Ahh, of course it would be my big sister to ruin my dreams. What do you need Antoinette?" Erik could be ruthless to everyone in the world, except for two people: Christine- the love of his life, and his sister who protected him from the cruel world that would have chewed him up and spat him out.

"We need to speak about your student-your only student, Christine Daae." She glanced around at the cellar and all of its gloom. It smelt of 300 year old beer, and wondered how Christine could even stand being down here, let alone sing.

Erik removed his mask, the thing that covered his facial atrocity, for he was not afraid to show his true self in front of the only woman who loved him.

"What of her?"

Antoinette walked over to her brother, and saw the panic in his eyes, but she had to do what was best for Christine, her adopted daughter.

"The lessons must stop." She said and saw his eyes go from panic, to sadness, to rage, in a matter of seconds.

"Why do they need to stop? You have seen how well she has improved and-"

"It is not a matter of her voice Erik," she interrupted him mid sentence, and it was only she who was allowed to do such a thing, "I know how you are, and I can tell that she isn't only a student to you! Angel of Music, Erik? You are playing with her emotions! She honestly believes that you are an angel!"

"I am her angel! Her savior! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" His voice turned into a growl, which even made Antoinette, who was usually very strong step back.

"I never knew you to be such an arrogant monster, and that is what you are Erik, a monster, letting her believe your lies, manipulating her. It's sickening."

Erik slid the porcelain white mask out of his pocket by which he placed it, and disguised himself once more.

"A monster am I? Look in the mirror sister, for it is you who has let the poor thing fall into my lap. You have known very well for the past 9 years, and yet you blame it all on me."

"That is when it was all innocent, but now I know that you want more of her than just her voice," she sighed, "my rule stands, you will hear no more of Christine Daae."

She turned away and left, making sure she had the final word in, but little does she know that it is always Erik who always has the final word.

"You will regret this sister." He whispered aloud before disappearing back into the shadows, for there is no way he will give up Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine awoke early, when the sun was fresh in the sky. She glanced around, almost sure that she had heard something, but saw no one, except Meg sleeping in the bed across from her.

"Strange," Christine whispered to herself. She placed her small lily feet on the carpet, and walked over to her mirror. It was then that she noticed something was different, something was out of place. A cold breeze chilled her and she turned around, and saw that her window was opened. She rushed over and peered out of it but saw no one, and then closed it.

"We must have a ghost." Christine whispered to herself again.

"One more time girls, from the top!" Mrs. Giry commanded. The new managers were coming today, and Mrs. Giry wanted to make sure her girls performed their best.

Then as if on cue, the two stoutly managers marched in as if they had owned the Opera house for their entire lives. Both men seemed to be at least 50 pounds over weight, and both were balding in the back.

"Here is our ballet instructor Madame Antoinette Giry. The finest in all of France I can assure you. She performed at the Opera as well," said Mr. Dupont, the manager who was in the rush to retire. The stoutly men shook Mrs. Giry's hand.

"Do you mind if we watch the rehearsal Madame?" One of the new managers asked. Mrs. Giry noted how he said Madame as Mah Damn, and laughed to herself, he must be a American.

"Of course not, we were just getting ready to start. From the beginning girls?" Mrs. Giry was just about to have the girls begin when she heard " Oh oh woah oh oh, caught in a bad romance,"

The other manager grew red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's my wife." He said as he rushed out side with his cell phone.

"Oh la la," One of the ballerinas said out loud.

"Lets try this one more time," Mrs. Giry said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Mr. Dupont gave her an apologetic look, but she rolled her eyes, and he laughed as he left the room.

The new manager's eyes where glued to the young dancers, mesmerized by their grace and perfection, but he wasn't the only one enjoying the show. The Angel of Music watched his love from above, wishing with all his might that he could just grab her and whisk her away to his dark home. But how could a young woman, so full of light and innocence be expected to live in the under belly of the opera?

"Brava! Brava!" The new manager yelled, standing up while clapping his hands after the girls where done dancing.

"That was the finest performance I have ever seen," He boasted. Mrs. Giry chuckled.

"Than you haven't seen very many Operas have you Mr.-, oh what was your name again?"

"I am George Johnston, and my business partner is Paul Newton." He said as he was still gleaming with joy, realizing that his purchase was indeed a good one that should pay off very well.

Mrs. Giry dismissed the girls, and headed off to grab herself an aspirin. The Opera was sure to be doomed with these two men in charge.

"Well there goes our spot as the number one French Opera House." Meg complained as she and Christine removed their ballet shoes.

"Oh, don't think that. I'm sure they'll catch on to the business soon." Meg stared at Christine, the one who was always so positive.

"They listen to Lady Gaga Christine."

"Yeah," Christine giggled, "That is pretty bad." The two girls laughed.

Christine finished changing and told Meg that she was going to go grab a bottle of water. The ballerinas where provided with their very own refrigerator so that they would be kept hydrated. On the table next to the refrigerator was a note, with Christine's name on it. She looked at it curiously and glanced around to see if she could see anybody who could have placed it there. She picket it up and read it.

Christine,

Please do not forget about your Angel my darling, there is much still to learn

Christine hadn't received lessons from her Angel in weeks now, since Mrs. Giry had forbid it. She yearned to hear her Angel, but how could she disobey the woman who gave her everything when she had nothing, and had been a real mother to her? She couldn't.

"I'm sorry Angel, please forgive me," Christine said, hoping that some how he would hear her, and he did. He would always hear Christine.

She placed the note in her pocket, and left the small kitchenette.

"Than let the wrath begin upon this Opera House." The Angel said once Christine was out of ear reach. He had told his sister that she would regret her decision, she would soon realize how much Christine really needs her Angel.


End file.
